


Photoshoot

by HZeager



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29518029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HZeager/pseuds/HZeager
Relationships: Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody/Poppy Pomfrey, Albus Dumbledore/Minerva McGonagall, Rolanda Hooch/Severus Snape
Kudos: 1





	Photoshoot

“Eveline”

“No”

“Lila”

“No”

“Willow”

“Mmmm Maybe”

“Laurel”

“No”

“Minaveara”

“No definitely not”

“And why not Min” Albus asked

“I am not naming my child after myself that is the most idiotic thing ever” Minerva huffed leaning back against her husband in bed as their hands where feeling the excited movements of their child after having just calmed down after their early morning tryst.

“Ok then my dear what about Opal” He said kissing her temple and stroking her large stomach

“I like that but there are no middle names to go with it” Minerva sighed

“Ok so what about Evangeline” Albus asked kissing his wife’s neck

“Mmmm no that’s what Poppy wants to name her and Alastor first kid whenever he does finally knock her up” Minerva giggle leaning her head to the side at the tickling sensation of Albus’ whiskers as she so lovingly named them.

“You don’t like any name I have do you” He playfully growled laying her on her back gently and proceeding to tickle her sides

“Ahhh Albus stop I’m going to pee myself” Minerva giggles, as her husband obliged allowing her to stand up and waddle to the lavatory but not without him following her

“Calypso” He said walking in as she sat down to pee

“Really Albus must you follow me to the bathroom I would like to pee in peace since the only reason I am in this situation of peeing ever ten minutes is your fault” she sighed

“Really my dear I believe it takes two to tango” he chuckled whole heartily with the mischievous twinkle in his eyes

“Och Albus I know that but the least you could do is let me pee by myself or at least not with another fully grow adult while I use the loo.” she chuckled standing to wash her hands and walking over and placing her hands on his bare chest. “Because we both know that I am never truly alone with our child as a constant companion” she stood on her tippy toes for a kiss as he proceed to stroke her bare back in a soothing manner knowing that her back had been bugging her as of late.

“I promise to let her pee in peace my love I was just so excited at the prospect of naming our princess” he sighed. Leaning back away from her just enough to place his giant hands on her equally as large stomach. Getting down on his knees as kissed her stomach lovingly something they had gotten into the habit of over the course of her pregnancy thus far. “How’s my princess doing” Albus asked resting his forehead against her stomach as she reached down to stroke her hands through his hair. As if to say she was all right, the baby gave a strong kick into her father’s cheek “Now no need to kick me I was simply trying to be nice” Albus chuckled blowing a gentle raspberry onto his wife’s naval. Only to have the baby kick him again “I see you want mummy to agree with a name I choose instead of being so picky,” Albus stated as though he was having an actually intellectual conversation with a 36-week gestational fetus.

“Och Albus don’t turn my child against me I only want what is best for her” Minerva scoffed grinning down at her husband with tears in her eyes damn hormones. She was certain from the moment she told him she was pregnant that he would be the best most attentive father any child could ask for and man did she love when she was right.

“I know my love I know I just wish we had a name for Princess Dumbledore,” Albus said standing up to wipe his wife’s tears he had learned that not every time she cried was because she was upset sometimes it was because she was so happy that she had no other way to express herself.

“I do to I just I want her to have the perfect name because she has to live with it for the rest of her life” Minerva hiccupped

“I know let’s not talk about this now hmm let’s just relax and go meet Poppy for your appointment.” Albus said leading her over to the bed and proceeded to get her robes out for the day

After getting her and himself dressed, they head for the hospital wing. Even though Minerva was fully capable of dressing herself sometimes she liked to have Albus dress her, she could not tell why she just knew she did.

====

Upon arrival in the hospital wing Minerva was guided to the nearest bed in the teacher’s private hospital rooms.

“So have we decided upon a name for little Dumbledore yet” Poppy asked while waving her wand over her friends stomach

“Not yet we are kind of stuck because he has so many great names but I’m worried that they won’t suit our baby girl,” Minerva sighed looking down at her bulging stomach.

“I see well you better decide soon Minerva your baby will be here soon” Poppy stated matter-of-factly

“I know Poppy I know” Minerva scoffed sitting up from the bed and pushing her robes back down into place

“Ok well baby girl Dumbledore looks perfectly healthy and she has moved into the head down position so you should be all set now we just have to wait for her to make her move” Poppy said walking both husband and wife to the door of the hospital wing.

====

“ALBUS” Minerva called from her perch in their bedroom she had gone to take a nap sometime after lunch

Fearing the worst Albus bolted up from his seat behind his desk and ran for their bedroom not even bothering to twist the knob he kicked down the door and barged into the room

“Och Albus love you scared me” Minerva jumped not expecting her husband to barge into their rooms like that

“I’m sorry my dear but you scared me I thought something was wrong” He said out of breath as he sat down next to her on the bed and placed his hand on her stomach. “But what did you yell for my love”

“I have the perfect name for princess Dumbledore” Minerva giggled heartily a bright smile spread across her face

“And what have you decided upon my dear” Albus asked practically bouncing in his seat out of excitement.

“Her name will be Persephone Charlotte Marie Dumbledore,” Minerva giggled brushing her stomach

“It’s Perfect my love” Albus said leaning forward to kiss her “now what do you say we get ready for your photoshoot”

“Ohhh Albus I don’t wanna go” Minerva Whined she was not one for having her picture taken

“I know dear but you will thank me later when you are old and grey and are looking back on a time when you were doing the most miraculous thing any person could do and that is creating a life” Albus soothed

“Oh I hate when you are right,” Minerva grumbled

“Ok now get ready so that way we can make it on time,” Albus said patting her thigh lovingly

====

After dressing much to Minerva’s dislike, they head for the lake in search of the perfect spot for their pictures.

Coming upon a beautiful spot that had the perfect amount of trees and a beautiful view of the lake

“Well let’s get to it Persephone is getting hungry” Minerva sighed

“Well we have to wait for the photographer,” Albus stated

“Albus...” Minerva growled

Albus held up his hand to stop her mid-sentence “that’s why I brought your favorite snacks”

“Oh” Minerva chuckled she forgot how well her husband knew her. She walked over to him and went to grab the basket but it was pulled away from her a the last minute

“Ah a aa kiss first,” Albus said holding the basket up and puckering his lips as if to beg for a kiss

“Fine” she conceded standing on her tippy toes and gently kissing him on the lips before snatching the basket from his hands and grabbing a sandwich out of the basket proceeding to stuff it into her mouth in a very un-Minerva like manner. “Mmmm” she moaned in delight

“Hey I will take that sandwich from you I am the only reason you are allowed to make that noise little miss tabby,” Albus growled

“Oh I see are you jealous of a sandwich oh great Albus Dumbledore” Minerva purred

“Oh you could put it that way my love I mean for ten years now I have been the only thing to make you react that way,” Albus murmured as he kissed her neck lovingly

“Oh trust me when you are eating for more than one peeing and eating become almost orgasmic,” she giggled

“I’ll….” Albus was cut off by the photographer walking up to them

“Who is ready for some maternity pictures?” She asked walking over to get a look at Minerva

“Athena darling I didn’t know Albus got you into this,” Minerva giggled walking over to meet her childhood friend in a hug

“Oh Min you’re positively glowing pregnancy look wonderful on you” Athena stated gently pushing away from her friend to have a good look at her

“You’re lying I look awful” Minerva blushed

“Well I am not but anyways back to the matter at hand what is little Dumbledore’s name I need to know for one of the pictures I had planned for you and your husband” Athena chuckled looking at her friend

“Persephone Charlotte Marie Dumbledore” Minerva said proudly

“Oh such a beautiful name for a beautiful princess” Athena stated lifting her hand as if to touch Minerva’s stomach “May I Min”

“By all means I’m sure I could wake her for you to feel her movements she is quiet the lively one” Minerva said taking her friends hand and gently pressing it into her upper abdomen a few seconds later she was surprised by a strong kick from the child within her

“Oh my god that was oh my gods what does that feel like” Athena cried awe struck by the movement within her friend

“Oh it feels like I’m a drum being played from the inside out and before you ask it only hurts sometimes,” Minerva giggled

“well before I get stuck with my hand on your stomach for the rest of the day we better get to what I came here for” Athena giggled regretfully plucking her hand form her friend stomach. “Okay so first I want you to stand behind the trees Minerva with your stomach hanging out. Albus I want you to stand behind her with only your head visible”

“Whatever you say Athe” Minerva chuckled walking over to the nearest tree and do as she was told while her husband followed suit

“Ok now Min cradle your stomach,” Athena said walking behind her camera they chose to go with a muggle style camera to capture some of the more motionless pictures

After capturing a few photos in that position they moved onto a few pictures of just Minerva being her glorious self. After some more traditional maternity pictures with her and Albus where they were both cradling her stomach and one of him kissing her temple and he held her. Finally one of Albus kissing her abdomen, which was taken with a wizard camera.

“Ok final picture Albus stand across from Minerva facing her with your bag of sherbet lemons holding this sign and Minerva stand opposite Albus holding the other end with this blanket inscribed with little Dumbledore’s name” Athena directed chuckling as the sign read Persephone Charlotte Marie Dumbledore with an arrow pointing to Minerva’s stomach. Followed by sherbet lemons with an arrow pointing to Albus’s stomach.

“Oh My Gods Athe you didn’t” Minerva giggled after taking one serious shot she lost all composure

“Perfect ok so these should be ready before little Dumbledore arrives” Athena said walking over to the couple “It was nice to see you again let me know when little miss Persephone makes her entrance I’m sure little Laurel would love to meet her new cousin” Athena said hugging her friend before walking to the apparition point and disappearing

====

One month later on June 20th 1968 Little Persephone Charlotte Marie Dumbledore came into the world within a whirlpool of cries from both her and her mother. She was a small dainty baby that demanded attention from everyone in the room. With her piercing Blue eyes and midnight black hair, she stole her father’s heart from the very moment she entered into this world. Minerva never complained again whenever Albus set up photo shoots for her whenever she was pregnant she would forever be grateful for Albus and his crazy idea’s.

She was a princess from the start.


End file.
